


Love Don't Cost a Thing

by gh0stsprite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, M/M, Sappy, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stsprite/pseuds/gh0stsprite
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Byakuya was suppose to get out of work early so Makoto and him could go out on a date, but Byakuya doesn't come home when he says he is. Cue an upset Makoto and a Byakuya "stupid head who doesn't understand feelings" Togami.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Love Don't Cost a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> while this isn't necessarily a songfic, the title and general premise for this fic came from the song Love Don't Cost a Thing by Jennifer Lopez so you might wanna listen to it before or while reading this fic... or don't... I don't really care
> 
> also I haven't written properly in a hot minute soooo it might be bad

February 14th. A.k.a Valentine's day, and Makoto was currently sitting alone on the expensive Italian leather couch that sat in the living room of their shared condo.

Byakuya was supposed to get off early from work so the two of them could have a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant to celebrate the day yet the taller man was nowhere to be found.

Makoto looked over to the oak grandfather clock that stood immaculately next to the latest flat-screen TV only to find it was now 7:30 pm, officially 2 hours since Byakuya was supposed to arrive home. 

Deciding he’s had enough waiting around Makoto took his cell phone out of the front pocket of his slacks Byakuya insisted he invests in when they started dating and called his sister Komaru. The phone rang a few times before Komaru picked up her phone.

“He-llo,” Komaru said through high pitched giggles as Toko hugged her from the side, pressing soft kisses to Komaru’s neck.

Oh shit, Makoto realized that Komaru was most likely having her own date night with Toko. 

“I'm sorry for calling, I’m sure you're busy with Toko I shouldn’t have called. I'll let you go,” Makoto rushed to say.

“Makoto, it's fine, what did you wanna talk about?” Komaru said, finally gaining her composure.

“Togami and I were supposed to go out tonight at 5:30 and he’s still not home,” Makoto said looking down at his feet with a small frown on his face. 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Komaru says aggressively getting up from her spot on the couch in order to start pacing out of anger, unintentionally knocking Toko over. 

“I cannot believe that fucking dickbag, ditching you, and on Valentine's day of all days,” Komaru blabbering on for a good while before Makoto could get any words in.

“Komaru please calm down. I really shouldn’t have called you in the first place, you should be enjoying your evening with your girlfriend,” Makoto said, trying to not ruin the pair's night. 

“Well okay but don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything and also kick his ass for me,” Komaru said before hanging up the phone. 

When Makoto got off the phone with Komaru he turned on the news letting the soft voices of the news anchors and the dim light emanating from the flat screen. Slowly he fell sideways so he was lying down on the sofa and he felt his eyes begin to feel heavy until they closed completely. 

Makoto was awoken from his small nap by the jingling of keys and the creaking of the front door opening. 

“We-ll well well look who finally decided to show,” Makoto huffed out with a snark visible in his voice, sitting up from his previous position on the couch and crossing his arms across his chest. 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Togami dismissed hanging up his coat on the coat rack next to the front door. 

What’s got my panties in a bunch? What’s got my panties in a bunch! Maybe it’s the fact that I have an inconsiderate jerk for a boyfriend,” Makoto spat back at Byakuya. 

“Relax Naegi it really isn’t that big of a deal, I’ll take you out take you somewhere even more lavish tomorrow to make up for it okay? Happy now,” Togami grumbled, taking himself to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of the expensive scotch they kept on the top of the fridge. 

“It isn’t about how lavish the place you take me is it’s about you telling me you were gonna take the evening off for us to spend time together and you completely blew it off and you didn’t even text me about it! It’s like you don’t even care about this relationship at all,” Makoto managed to get out, cheeks beginning to have a red hue to them and eyes starting to water.

“I take this relationship plenty seriously, I’m the one who provides for you, I gave you the secretary position when no one else would hire you. You’d be nothing without me!” Byakuya rips out.

It only took Togami about 10 seconds to realize the weight of his words. 

“Makoto… I didn’t mean that,” Byakuya said, trying to fix what he had just said.

“No you made your point plenty obvious,” Makoto said, wiping at the tears that had fallen down his face at the daggers of words Byakuya just spoke to him. 

Makoto quickly made his way to the front door, making sure to slam in on the way out for emphasis. He sprinted down the halls, making sure Byakuya couldn't chase him out of the condo. 

Once Makoto had gotten to the street he called a taxi in order to get away from Togami as quickly as possible. 

“1080 Smith Stone Street,” Makoto told the driver. Kyoko’s address. 

He knew Kyoko wasn’t seeing anyone right now so he didn’t feel bad disturbing her on Valentine's day. 

Once Makoto arrived at Kyoko’s apartment complex he paid the driver and made his way to Kirigiri’s apartment. Kyoko had given him a key months back since they saw each other so often, so instead of knocking he just went right in. What a mistake that was.

Makoto was greeted with Kyoko’s hand down some random goth chick Makoto had never seen before’s panties. 

“Oh my god Kyoko I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you’d have someone over,” Makoto said, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. 

“Ah Makoto it’s alright, you can take your hand off your eyes,” Kyoko said sitting up while Celestia pulled her skirt down and readjusted herself. 

“So I’m assuming there is something specific you came here for?” Kyoko questioned. 

“I’m so sorry for interrupting I-i didn’t think you’d have anyone over and Byakuya and I got into a fight,” Makoto explained.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kyoko questioned while crossing her legs on the couch moving to make room for Makoto to sit next to her.

“Uhh I don’t wanna be a bother to you or your erm date,” Makoto said looking down embarrassingly. 

“Would I have asked you to talk if I was bothered by it,” Kyoko rebuttled. The raven-haired girl sitting next to Kyoko didn’t seem to be upset by it so Makoto told Kyoko all about the horrible night from Byakuya showing up late to the harsh words they exchanged when Togami had finally gotten home.

“Well you aren’t doing anything by being here, I don’t really understand what you see in Togami but if you truly are in love with him like I know you are you have to talk through this. I know you guys and I know you can make it through anything as long as you're open and honest with each other,” Kyoko said, giving her best love advice to Makoto. 

“You're so right, I’m being so stupid. Thanks for the advice Kyoko,” Makoto said, giving Kyoko a side hug before getting up and exiting Kyoko’s apartment, leaving the two women to have a good rest of the night.

Makoto rushed to the street in order to catch the next available taxi back to his condo. Once he reached his building he flew up the stairs and flung open the front door to find Byakuya sitting on the couch, glasses off and faint tear streak marks on his cheeks.

“Makoto,” Byakuya says, gathering himself before meeting Makoto by the kitchen. 

“I am so sorry for saying those words to you, I didn’t mean them. You had every right to be upset and I’m going to spend every moment making it up to you until you forgive me,” Byakuya said with honesty in his eyes. 

“Byakuya what you said really hurt me, but I appreciate your apology. It means a lot considering well you don’t do it very often,” Makoto let out with a small chuckle, leaning his forehead against Byakuya’s slowly leaning in to press a soft kiss upon his lips. 

The rest of the night was Byakuya proving just how sorry he really was to Makoto. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh I hope this turned out okay, I never proofread my work because I get massive amounts of second-hand embarrassment from it but I did have my friend Venus beta read it and it said it was pretty decent.... it is a little bias tho. anyway if you liked it I'd really appreciate any kudos or comments you have unless your mean... please don't comment if your mean I'm sensitive.
> 
> also i know byakuya got a little ooc at the end there but it’s fine because in my au he’s all domestic n shit


End file.
